Following a grey Rabbit?
by Lagpak Pinya
Summary: Where the classics 'Alice's adventures in Wonderland' and 'Through the Looking-Glass' take a twist.:. Yamamoto Takeshi, Is an average 15 year old boy in high-school, who has an obsession with Baseball. And is apparently late for a very important date.
1. Follow that Rabbit!

Yamamoto Takeshi. Is your average 15 year old boy in highschool, who had an obsession with baseball. He was walking back from one of his games, dirty and sweaty from all the hard work. Winning of course, not to brag.

He rolled up his sleeves up, today was unusually hot. " Hmm..." something caught his attention. A creature, up to about Yamamoto's knee in height, stood before him.

Smoking.

The creature had grey rabbit like ears, and grey hair that framed his face. He wore a white dress shirt with a red vest over it and maroon trouser to match. A gold pocket watch sat comfortably in his chest pocket, a chain connecting the watch to one of his belt loops.

"Goku...dera?" Yamamoto blinked a couple of times in confusion.

The creature's ear twitched at the name, his foot tapping. "We're late, we're fucking late. For a _VERY_important date. No time to screw around, come on we're late. We're late!" The smoker tapped his foot removing the clock from his pocket showing it to the very confused teen.

Takeshi approached, bending over a bit to look at the clock. The shorter hand was pure black and thick, the longer was a vibrant red and very skinny, the numbers around the clock. Were all tens.

Gokudera snapped the watch stuffing it back in his pocket, then huffed before dashing off. Yamamoto flinched a bit "Gokudera!" He called, running after the rabbit. They zoomed through the streets, turning corner after corner through the maze, stumbling upon a river. The baseball nut stopped at the top of the hill, panting. Watching as the rabbit dashes down the hillside to the river.

"Gokude-" he was cut off by the surprise of the creature running on the water. Not in. On. Making it to the other side remaining completely dry.

He stared in amazement before a voice snapped him back into reality. "Are you coming idiot? We're late. No time to waste!"

Yamamoto looked around, then swallowed running down the hill. He slowed as he approached the river, looking to the rabbit who was tapping his foot at a furious pace. He smiled at the impatience of the other; he looked back to the water and took his step.

_SPLASH!_

Yamamoto was plunged into coldness_. _Wasn't it hot just a second ago? He opened his eyes seeing nothing but blue, looking from side to side. He realized he was in water, was the river always this deep_?_ He started to choke a bit, he needed to breathe. He began to paddle to the surface, he paddled and paddled. How far did he go under? He closed his eyes, trying to swim faster, no use he needed to breathe and he needed to breathe now.

He inhaled, not on purpose, getting all the air he needed then breathed it out. Now Yamamoto was an idiot, but even he knew you couldn't breathe under water. He inhaled slower, and let it out. Entranced at the fact he was breathing water. He petted his neck looking for gills. Nope. He smiled swinging his arms a bit. Now how cool is that.

"IDIOT!" that voice hollered.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto turned around to see the rabbit right behind him.

"What part of late aren't you getting!?" Gokudera rubbed his forehead, trying to keep calm. "Would you just fucking hurry," he turned around running off into the depths of the water.

"Bu- WAIT!" Yamamoto took a step, then another looking at his feet the whole time; it was like walking on land. He then took off in the direction the rabbit went in.

"VOOOOOIIII," Yamamoto stopped looking behind him. Nothing. "VOOOOOIIII!" He looked down, and then something hard came in contact with his stomach at highs speeds.

"Gah!" He lost some air on that blow; he shook his head to see a....shark? It had a rather long dorsal fin, and was missing half of his left fin. While the shark's snout was in his stomach carrying him up...or down. Not quiet sure. He noticed the piercing platinum colored eyes, which would make any _smart_ person freeze in their steps. "S-squalo?" He smiled cheerfully, being the unsmart one of course, and hugged the shark's snout.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, TRASH!?" The shark began to move his head side to side to try and throw the kid off.

"Ahahaha, there's something different about you Squalo." Yamamoto clung to Squalo's snout not thinking anything of the insult.

"Still not a bright one are you...." Squalo rolled his eyes, speeding in which ever direction they were heading.

"Squalo, I'm losing Gokudera." Yamamoto points off into the distance at where he last remembers the rabbit heading.

"Fucking Idiot. You never lost him," The shark glared up at the teen on his snout.

"Bu--"

_SPLOOSH~ GLUB!_

"Ow..." Yamamoto rubbed his head, looking around seeing white tiles and the sides of a bathtub?

Soaking wet he sat up, looking around to see a bathroom. There was a toilet, a sink, a mirror, everything. _How did we get here? We!_

"SQUA-" Yamamoto felt something move under him "lo...?"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!" Yamamoto looked down to see he was sitting on Squalo's abdomen, and not to mention the other man was. Naked.

Yamamoto turned a bit pink, getting off the man as quick as possible falling over the edge of the tub and onto the floor with a thud. "Pathetic," Squalo sat up rolling his eyes at the idiot. Grabbing a near by towel the once-shark-but-now-human wrapped it around him. He rung out his hair, then headed for the door slamming it open and stomping off.

"Squalo," Yamamoto looked around "Wait for me!" He quickly got to his feet chasing after the man, slipping a bit from the excess water.

"NO! GO AWAY YOU DAMN TRASH!" Squalo continued at his pace, down the hall.

"Squalo!" No matter how quick he ran he couldn't catch up to the other. He started to pant after a while, his legs still sore from previous running. He stopped catching his breath; he looked up to see he lost his friend. He sighed and plopped down on the ground, watching some water run off of him and onto the floor. Yamamoto shifted around, looking for someone....something.

Anything.

He ruffled his hair; the clinging of the wet strands annoyed him. There was silence in the long halls, just a lonely teenage-baseball-loving-boy who is wet and confused.

_Pant. Pant. Pant. Scruff._

"Hmm..." Something smooth and wet ran across his cheek. Yamamoto's eyes fluttered open, _I fell asleep?_ He yawned hearing a bark and felt the smooth thing caress his cheek again. He looked up to see a dog wagging its tail a mile per minute.

"Jirou!" Yamamoto sat up happy to see he was no longer alone. He chuckled at the dog's outfit. A hat sat upon Jirou's head, it looked like the roof to a house. The collar that's usually around Jirou's neck had a door shape on the front of it, and had what looked like windows on his front legs.

"That's what you call a doghouse eh boy?" Yamamoto laughed to himself, petting the side of the dogs face.

Jirou barked in reply as smoke ran out of his ears, the boy just blinked not sure how to react. "HEY IDIOT!" Yamamoto looked down at Jirou's collar, the door. It was open and revealed a familiar rabbit.

"You love pissing me off don't you?" The rabbit huffed, tapping his foot. The other just smiled.

"I thought I lost you."

"Well I'm here aren't I? Come on we're still on a tight schedule." The rabbit turned on his heel.

"Wait, Gokudera!"

Gokudera just turned his head so he could see the moron behind him "What?"

Yamamoto smiled sympathetically "what exactly are we late for?"

* * *

AN: My first story I'm sorry for the fail, so please do be a little kind CX I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. The Seven Arcobalenos

"YOU DON'T KNOW!?"

"If I knew would I be asking?"

Gokudera didn't like the witty remark and snapped "JUST HURRY UP YOU DAMN IDIOT!" he slammed the door shut.

"BUT!...How do I get in...?" he stared at the tiny door only a mouse could fit in.

Yamamoto looked to the dog that was just wagging his tail, looking up at his owner with a glow. "I guess you wouldn't know would ya boy?"

Jirou barked then ran off; the boy just watched the dog wondering if he should follow. Just as quickly as he had left the dog returns with a baseball in his mouth, he drops the ball in front of his master. Yipping. Yamamoto chuckled, taking the ball noticing some lettering on it. 'Throw me'.

Yamamoto looked from the ball to Jirou, and then smiled "well alright then!" How could he refuse that face, and his favorite sport nonetheless. He hopped to his feet and took aim, narrowing his eyes to the end of the hall, he brought his arm back. Pitching the ball at high speeds down the hall, Jirou tagging along behind the ball. Yamamoto chuckled, feeling better already. He saw Jirou running back towards him with the ball, he patted his legs calling to the dog "come here boy, who's a good boy? Bring the ball now, come on!" He cheered the dog on. He started to feel vibrations from the ground.

An Earthquake?

Jirou, the dog who was about to his kneecap, now surpassed his height. Or anyone's height at that. The dog stood tall above Yamamoto, like a skyscraper versus an ant. He dropped the ball, which Yamamoto had to try to avoid from being squashed. He ran to the dogs paw avoiding the 'Throw Me' ball.

"Ahaha" He rubbed the back of his head "That's what I call a growth spurt." He looked up at the dog, and realized something. He was small! He waved his arms in the air jumping up and down "Hey Jirou, Hey boy! Lay down for me okay? Can you do that boy? I know you can!"

Jirou wagged his tail, barking excited at his master's excitement, he laid down so the door on his collar was close to the ground. "Good boy, Jirou! Good Boy!" Yamamoto petted the dogs paw, and then ran to the door pulling it open. He peeked in and looked around before taking a step in. "Thank you Jirou, be a good boy now." He called before closing the door behind him; he looked to the room in front of him. It was cozy, for being in a dog and all. It was a conjoined living room and kitchen like area, there was a couch in front of a fire place. Explains the smoke in the ears, Yamamoto laughed a bit to himself. He looked to the kitchen like area; something was cooking on the stove. He went over to the pot looking in it, oh my god.

It smelled horrible, and didn't look much better. Yamamoto heard rustling; he looked over to the living room area. He saw seven little heads poking out from over the couch. A blond one with a camouflage bandanna spoke first "Hey! You're not Mommy!" he puffed his cheeks out.

"Umm....no I guess I'm not," Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head "And who are you kids?"

A little girl, the only girl as it appears, hops off the couch and toddles over to him. She has raven black hair, like his own, framing her face with a pony tail trailing behind her. A hat covers the top of her head, making her look almost like a mushroom. He chuckled at the thought. She held out her tiny hand "Hello, sir. I'm Ruche," She smiled kindly to the tall boy.

Yamamoto returned the smile, grabbing on to her hand gently shaking it "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Pleasure to meet you Yamamoto," she giggled a bit.

"Is he a robber, mu~?" Takeshi looked to see a floating....baby.

"N-no I'm sorry. I was looking for a grey rabbit." Yamamoto explained.

"A grey rabbit?" A child wearing traditional Chinese clothing, whose black hair was in a braid asked.

Yamamoto was about to answer when he was interrupted "Plenty of rabbits. Darker the color the better your chances of finding them. Especially in this region." A green haired child spoke, his round glasses slid down his nose as he nodded.

"I'm looking for a certain grey rabbit."

" A certain one?" The green haired child asked.

"Yes."

"And wh-"

"Where are your manners Verde?" Ruche interrupted "You could at least give your name to the poor man."

The green haired man known as Verde puffed his cheeks out "M'sorry..." he huffed out his chest looking dignified "My name is Verde."

The black haired child with a braid bowed "Pleasure to meet you Takeshi, I'm Feng."

"Colonello, HEY!" The blond haired boy through a fist in the air.

"Humph! Mammon," the floating child with a black hat and cape said.

Another Baby tilted his hat "Reborn."

And finally, the last child ran up to Yamamoto. He had a helmet with an octopus on it "I'm Skull!"

Yamamoto smiled at all of them "It's great to meet all of you but...I'm in a rush. Have you seen the grey rabbit?"

"You're not going to stay?" Skull asked.

"Don't bother the man, useless." Reborn disappeared behind the couch. "I'm not useless!" Skull flailed at the other.

"Now, now Skull. Reborn is right we don't want to bother him." Ruches smiled at the helmeted child, then looked up to Yamamoto "I'm sorry about him, he's been missing Mama the most."

Yamamoto felt guilty "W-well. I have time to make you guys something to eat at least. Do you like sushi?" He bent down to Skull placing a hand on his helmet.

"Yes! Just no octopus." Skull nodded.

"Ahaha, no octopus." Yamamoto looked to the pot on the stove, then looked to Ruche who was holding out some oven mitts to him. He smiled, thanking her before putting on the mitts and taking the food off the stove disposing of it.

"Hey!" Yamamoto looked over behind him to see Colonello holding out an apron "Don't make to big of a mess, kay?"

"Sure!" Yamamoto ruffled Colonello's hair, putting the apron on "Thank you."

The apron-wearing cook headed for the fridge, and to his luck there was fish. And some rice! He took them out and set them on the counter, looking over to see Feng holding out a cutting board for him. Yamamoto took it and looked through the drawers for a knife. "Mu~" the chef looked up to see Mammon holding a knife out to him "Don't injure yourself, we're not paying for any medical bills."

"Ahaha thanks … I think," He took the knife preparing the fish "Do you guys have wasabi?"

The children scattered around looking for the wasabi, Yamamoto diced the fish into chunks then into thin slices. A tiny hand held out the container of wasabi, Yamamoto looked to see the child Reborn decided to help out. He took the wasabi "thanks Kid," he smiled "Okay everyone wash your hands. You're gonna make your own sushi." The children looked to him in a happy yet confused way, the confusion showed more on some as did happy on others. They all followed Ruche to the bathroom, besides for Reborn.

"You don't want sushi?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm not hungry," Reborn followed the strange chef around the kitchen as he prepared the rice.

"Well okay then," Yamamoto smiled down to the hat wearing boy.

"Everyone is going to be sad."

Yamamoto stopped and looked down to Reborn "what?"

"Everyone is going to be sad when you have to leave."

Yamamoto smiled sympathetically and leaned over placing a hand on the hat "I'll be sad too, but I don't think your Mom would be happy to see me." Then something hit him "Where is your mom?"

Reborn was about to answer when a stampede of kids came back into the kitchen, Yamamoto smiled at all of them. He put the kids on the counter, except for Reborn who was on his shoulder, and explained how to make the sushi. He showed them the easiest way he knew, which was to take some rice and some fish and roll it into a ball. He let Feng try the piece he made as an example, since he was the closest. And with a nod and a little smile, they all knew the sushi was good. He let the children, which he learned from Reborn were Arcobalenos, continue their own sushi. Making as many they wanted, while he made them each a rectangle like shape sushi with wasabi and Tuna on top.

The Arcobalenos set the table as he placed the food they made on it, pouring a glass of milk for each child. They were about to eat when Yamamoto said "Itadakimasu."

They all blinked up at the older man, beside for Feng, and in unison "Itadakimasu?"

"Hai it's what you say before you eat," he smiled at them taking off his apron.

"Itadakimasu," Feng said his hands together as if he were praying, then grabbed a sushi ball eating it.

They all copied Feng "Itadakimasu!" and began their feast.

_Click._

Yamamoto looked to the door; it was opening revealing a tall woman in a cloak. She had blue and black tinted hair and a scar placed on her right cheek, she blinked a couple of times looking at all the eating kids then to Yamamoto himself. Her eyes narrowed, and she pulled out a gun on the man.

"Yamamoto, this is Mommy." Reborn said lowering his head so his eyes couldn't be seen.

Yamamoto looked to the kid to their Mom in shock; he didn't know what to do. He managed to smile waving his hands a bit "let's not do anything we'll regret now. Juts put the gun down and let's talk."

The woman didn't budge she just stood there, her gun aimed for the boys head. "Gochisousama deshita." Feng said; the last thing Yamamoto heard. Well the second to last, he heard the click of the gun going off.


	3. Little Red Chrome

**AN:** Sorry this took so long, I'm a lazy bastard :'D This chapter I suppose is rather boring but the next chapter I assure you will be more pleasant ;u;

The next chapter is the _'Mad Illusionist and the Tea Party'_. So please just bare with me through this chapter and then the next will be of more fun :'D Sorry for being so troublesome ;A; and thank you for the support ;u;

* * *

He was hit in the forehead, the impact forcing him back. It got cold, like the time he was in the water, and it was pitch black. He laid there on the ground, the once cozy setting of the home now gone. Minuets which seemed like forever passed when an echo was heard.

"Wuh....ate."

Ate? He thought to himself, was it the Arcobalenos? The echo came again.

"Wer...ate."

Yamamoto's eyes lazily opened, was it a dream? Did he imagine getting shot, and chasing Gokudera. "WE'RE LATE!"

Yamamoto raised his head, looking to see a grey rabbit on his stomach. Well he wasn't dreaming that. "I'm not dead?"

"What? No you moron, but you will be if you don't get your ass up now." Gokudera hopped off the man, looking around paranoid.

Yamamoto sat up, rubbing his sore head, he noticed the crunching leaves under him. Trees surrounded the two as mist covered the land, all the leaves that were once on the trees now lay dead. All was silent...except for Yamamoto.

"Where are we?"

"Shh!" Gokudera snapped "It's not safe here, come on!" The rabbit ran deeper into the woods at high speeds.

Even an idiot like Yamamoto knew, Gokudera was serious. He stumbled to his feet and jogged after the creature, his head spinning from his encounter with the children's Mother. He stopped, holding his head. He couldn't do it. He walked instead at a nice steady pace trying to recover.

_Crunch._

Yamamoto stopped, looking around. Gokudera?

_Crunch. Crunch, snap._

Yamamoto's jerked his in the other direction; he stayed still looking for anything out of the un-ordinary. No movement could be seen and the noise stopped, he assumed it was alright and took another step.

_Crunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunchcrunch. Snap, twerk. Ah! OOF!_

Yamamoto laid on his stomach in a daze; he felt the thing which tackled him shift around on his back. "I'm sorry." he heard a shy voice say.

He looked over his shoulder to see a frightened girl lying on his back. She had purple hair and eye, the other eye was covered by a patch. She was wearing a red hooded cape, which covered her white dress, she had no shoes on. Just poor wrappings which didn't even cover her toes and she carried a little basket with her, she got off of Yamamoto trying to help the way bigger then her teen up. He smiled "Hello, Are you lost too?"

The timid girl looked down and shook her head. "N-no I know where I'm going."

Yamamoto cheered up at this fact "So you know the way out of the woods!?"

The girl looked up at the teen, blinking. She looked around her "Yes, but I have to make a stop first."

He nodded "of course!" he smiled and held out his arm so she could link hers with his.

She blushed a bit, linking arms with the boy. Together they walked through the forest, arm in arm, Yamamoto tried to start a conversation now and then but the girl just gave short replies. He did though figure out she was off to see her Famiglia and her name was Chrome. They stumbled upon a little cottage, with a cobblestone path leading to the front door. Following, Chrome pushed the door opened leading Yamamoto inside.

"Nyaaah~" a voice called as they entered the cottage "you brought us a play thing Chrome."

Unlike the warm feeling the cottage gave on the outside, the inside gave a death like feeling. It was dark beside for the few candles here and there. Cobwebs framed the walls, holes flooded the floor, the ceiling and just about everything else. The owner of the voice slid out from behind a book case, she had short red hair with red cat ears and tail to match. She wore an oversize green hoodie which also covered her lower half; she also wore boots which stopped at her knees.

Chrome backed into Yamamoto a bit nervous, Yamamoto just smiled and spoke "Hello, I'm Yamamoto!"

Chrome was dumbfounded at how cheerful the boy could be at a time like this "My name is M.M." the cat like human purred, eying the boy.

Chrome gulped, shifted so she was beside Yamamoto, clinging to his arm "w-where is everyone else?"

M.M. grumbled flicking her tail "So bothersome. Follow me, Nyah~".

M.M. walked to the opposite side of the house from where the bookcase stood. Chrome and Yamamoto followed after her, they carefully made their way through the hall (around and over any holes which laid before them). At the end of the hall there was nothing?

"It's a dead-end?" Yamamoto said looking down at the girl still attached to his arm.

"No it's not, idiot." M.M put her hands on her hips, as her tail pointed up to the ceiling.

The boy looked up to see a door attached to the top of the hallway; it looked like a plain ordinary door with even a welcome sign on it. Chrome let go of Yamamoto and reached her hand out to try and grab the handle, she even had to stand on her tip-toes but she just couldn't reach the handle. "Outta the way short stuff~ Nyaaah~," M.M. strutted over pushing Chrome out of the way and reached for the knob herself. Alas, she was also to short. "Hey big guy, you gonna help a lady out!?" M.M snapped at Yamamoto as though he should have helped her from the beginning. Yamamoto smiled and lifted M.M. up by her waist so she could successfully twist the door knob; it almost hit them as it swung open. They looked into the dark doorway, when a rope ladder dropped in front of them. "Excuse me," A boy dropped down from the entrance before them, he stood up fixing his glasses. He wore a white cap, and a black vest over his white dress shirt, and with just as black pants and shoes. His left cheek also had a bar code on it. It seemed either M.M. or Chrome would first speak to the boy, but an intruder interrupted them.

_THUNK! OOF!_

The white capped boy side-stepped out of the way of something falling through the ceiling entrance. "OOOOOWWWWW!" The boy who fell sat up, dust and dirt fluttering around him. He coughed a bit, and Yamamoto had to cover up his nose for there was a stench that filled the air. "You couldn't have caught me you Kappa!" The boy shouted, he had blond hair and wore Halloween costume? At least that is what it resembled, it was a one piece outfit covered in brown fur. A tail hung from his rear. It was small for the blond as the sleeves and pant legs were a good inch away from his wrist and ankles. What got Yamamoto's attention though was his scar, it ran across his nose, cheek to cheek.

"Shut up, Ken." The boy with the glasses said as he patted the dust off of him.

The blond known as Ken was about to speak until M.M. did first "Yo Chikusa~ Mukuro-chan up there?"

The owner of the name replied with a nod, as Ken was to be ignored by the two. He went on a rage about how the two were idiots and deaf, and something about how Chikusa (the man in the glasses) was a dork and M.M. was a male in disguise.

Chrome tapped on Yamamoto's shoulder and leads him to a ladder which hung from the ceiling entrance. They both climbed up the ladder leaving the three to bicker and argue. Chrome crawled out of the door, standing up and looking around, Yamamoto entered behind patting the dust off of him. He looked around the absolute dark room; he looked to Chrome to see being surrounded by mist.

"Ch-chrome?"

"Don't go mad, among the mad," her eyes watered up a bit as mist grew thicker completely devouring her.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" Yamamoto managed to smile, though worry nipped at his heels "...Chrome?"

"Kufufufu, now now. What has Nagi brought for us to play with today?" Yamamoto's eyes widened seeing the figure that was once Chrome much taller. The hood from her cape was pulled down to reveal a blue haired boy with one blue eye and one red eye. A black top-hat laid on top of his head ( a card was attached to the hat, and on it the number 69 were printed on it ). And as the red hooded cape was torn off, it revealed him wearing a red jacket with black cuff-lings to match his black tuxedo and black bow tie. Along with his attire being shown so was a trident, which he held in his white gloved hands.

Yamamoto didn't know what to say, as the blue haired man tugged at his gloves making sure they were on snug. "What's this? A-" his hand quickly went to his mouth, and his index finger pressed against his lips in a hushing manner. Just as quickly as the hand rose, it fell "-got your tongue?"

"A...what?"

The Hatter repeated his motion of hushing.

Yamamoto stood there not getting it "sure?" he said not sure of himself.

The Hatter chuckled, and then suddenly vanished. Yamamoto jumped and spun around to face the other boy, his arm was behind his back and the other hand was extended. Showing the Baseball-nut the way. "This way, If not that." The Hatter smiled.


	4. The Mad Illusionist and the Tea Party

_OMG! IM SO SORRY THIS IS TAKING FOREVER ;;A;; I will **TRY** and finish this bad boy up during Winter Break, but no promises. So yeah ;A; I actually like this chapter ;u; THE ONLY ONE ACTUALLY! This story fails so hard OTL;; But I would love to thank all of you who faved it and I would love to thank **hoshi-hime, bengalzcat80, Megumi14, Hirakareta, ipinzilla, **and **Your Wings Are Mine** for reviewing! I love you guys so much and thank you for the support ;u;  
_

* * *

Yamamoto looked around, in hopes of seeing Chrome or M.M or even one the two boys who liked to argue. "This way. Or. That." the voice of the Hatters grew impatient, but a sly smirk was still plastered on his face.

"S-sorry," Yamamoto smiled walked in the direction of the extended arm.

Yamamoto could barely see the floor due to all the mist, but he did notice a dull pink on the floor in front of him. He tilted his head and looked back to the Hatter who was surprisingly close behind him; the man smirked and gave Yamamoto a giant shove. The black haired boy fell and _POOF_! A feathered sound could be heard as Yamamoto's back made contact with soft pink petals from that of a lotus. He broke through the bud, and fell with the petals that floated all around him. He fell.

And fell.

And fell.

Until.

_SPLASH!_

Yamamoto jolted up into a sitting position, coughing a bit as water got into his nose. He shook his head like that a dog would do, and looked around so see water. It was everywhere, for as far as the eye could see, in the water lily-pads floated with their pink flowers in a bright bloom. Some of the flowers were as tiny as Yamamoto's pinky nail, and some were as big as minivan. He stood up in the ankle high water "Plenty of room~".

The wet teen turned around to see the same hatter, taking the same position as before (arm extended and all) but this time. His arm showed that of a long table, covered in teapots and different sorts of food. The table was surrounded by that of different looking chairs, from stools to extravagant cushioned chairs, and in some of these chairs sat familiar faces. M.M. sat on the left side of Chikusa (their backs to Yamamoto) and across from M.M. was Ken.

"No room if you ask me," Ken said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shut it Ken," Chikusa blurted as he offered the hatter some Tea.

"Only a half a cup please," the hatter grinned sitting down.

Ken took a cup and a butter knife cutting the poor tea cup in half, Yamamoto stared a bit confused as Chikusa filled the cup up and offered it to the red eyed man sitting at the head of the table.

"Mukuro-chan told you to sit, so sit you should!" M.M. pointed to a chair next to Ken, who wasn't too pleased with that idea.

Yamamoto nodded and sat in the cushioned chair, and thought of something that just popped randomly up in his head "Are there no butlers?"

"Use to have one," Ken said taking a bite of toast and jelly.

"We did," Chikusa nodded.

"Then the _King_ took him away!" Ken slammed his hand on the table waving the toast at Chikusa.

"He did?" Yamamoto asked.

"Who did what?" M.M. asked.

"The King took your butler," Yamamoto filled her in.

"AGAIN!?" Ken shouted.

"Lost another good man," Mukuro sighed as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"This happiness will never end," Chikusa shook his head.

"Happiness?" poor Yamamoto was lost once more.

"You know the opposite of Madness," Chikusa looked to the boy.

"But wouldn't it be madness? " Yamamoto smiled, confused at the terms and how they were being used.

"No, "Mukuro's smirk grew "We are the Mad."

A chill ran down the Baseball-nuts spine "You seem pretty sane to me."

"Can you count idiot?" M.M. asked.

Not sure of how this explained whether they were sane or not, Yamamoto answered "yes."

"Then how many of us are there?" She asked.

"4. 5 if you include me." Yamamoto replied.

"6," Ken cut off M.M. before she could speak.

"6?" Yamamoto arched a brow.

"6," Chikusa nodded as he poured himself some tea. And from the stout of the teapot Yamamoto noticed something fall from it. A little man was now in Chikusa's tea cup, he stood up yawning and stretching. He wore a green hat with mouse ears protruding from it, and wore a light-green jacket which was too large for him. A good one or two inch of the sleeve passed his hands, he wore a dark green suit under the jacket and a big sky blue bow under his chin. The mouse pushed up his little glasses when done stretching and wheezed "6."

"As _**I**_ was saying," M.M. glared at the three who interrupted her "there are—"

"I need a clean cup," Chikusa said staring blankly at the little man within his teacup.

"CLEAN CUP! CLEAN CUP! MOVE DOWN, MOVE DOWN!" Ken shouted as they all moved to the left.

They moved there seats only 2 chairs from where they originally sat, and Mukuro now sat next to Chikusa. Ken got himself some more toast and jam as Chikusa poured more tea for everyone, and the mouse found a nice cozy bed in the sugar (powdered not cubed). M.M. took a sip from her freshly poured cup then spoke again "NOW! There are 5 of us here, _NOT_ including yourself" M.M. stated loudly before Ken could correct her again "as you can see. But there use to be more of us you see."

"More?" Yamamoto arched a brow "where are they now?"

"Well here of course," Mukuro's smirk grew "they're kissing our feet."

Finding this statement not helpful at all, Yamamoto thought about it then looked to his feet. There, he saw what he did not notice earlier. Skeletons. There were millions of them, all floating around in the ankle high waters of the room. The lotuses bloomed and intertwined around their slim figures, looking like blood splattered on the remains of the humans. Yamamoto didn't know what to do. To run? To stay where he was? But then will he face the same fate as the skeletons below him? Would that happen if he ran? He was never good at thinking before acting. That got him in this mess. He wished to return to his home town now, to be able to play baseball or to just help his dad around the shop. Maybe go and visit with some of his friends, he had to return to them. He had too! But how?

* * *

_Woop! End of chapter 4 :D hope you enjoyed~ I know **another** cliffhanger. I'm amazing with those eue_

_Well I'll try to update soon, sorry again for the wait and please don't be afraid to review ;u; it's a real confidence booster.  
_


	5. the Lion and the Unicorn

_WOOP! Another chapter because I love you guys so much, and I really did owe this one to you too 8D;; So I hope you enjoy~ Oh and At the end of this chapter I have a list of the characters thus far and their role. Just so it's not as confusing with the jumping around of new characters._

* * *

Yamamoto looked around but all he could see were skeletons, lotuses, and water. There was no way to get out! But there had to be, they did enter so there must be an exit. Yamamoto looked to the group who were bickering and drinking tea, they talked about time and of death. Oh how they loved to talk about death.

"HERBIVORE!" a muffled yell could be heard silencing everyone at the table.

"They're at it again," Chikusa stated standing up from the table.

"Who is?" Yamamoto's fear was replaced with curiosity.

"The Lion and the Unicorn," Ken grabbed the cup of sugar with the Mouse in it and followed Chikusa to a nearby lotus.

"Lion and Unicorn?" Yamamoto looked to see Mukuro smiling mischievously and M.M. standing up.

"Have fun Mukuro-chan!" M.M purred skipping off to the lotus where the boys were.

Yamamoto stood up too, feeling safer with the others then with Mukuro, and was about to walk over to them when the lotus. The lotus which was once in a beautiful bloom closed itself up. Leaving the boy alone with the Mad Hatter, Yamamoto looked over to see Mukuro standing up looking in the opposite direction. The man adjusted his hat as a skeleton stood up from the water, Yamamoto's eyes widened at the sight of the lily-pads and their vines working the skeleton. It was like a puppet and its puppeteer.

The skeleton was holding a trident which Mukuro took after adjusting his gloves "his power he must maintain~."

"Wh-" Yamamoto was interrupted by a loud sound of concrete breaking. The floor was shattered and flew into the air with water and flowers, they fell in any direction they so desired.

"Give me back that crown!" a loud voice boomed, a demanding voice.

"Nay!" a voice which sounded friendly yet determined could be heard "This crown is not yours, it is the kings!"

"I'll bite you and your king to death!"

"Kufufu, playing again horse and cub?" Mukuro mocked.

When the floor and water returned to the ground the baseball nut could finally see two boys standing in the rubble. One had black hair with lion ears sticking out of his head; he wore a tan coat that hung loosely from his shoulders and a white button up t-shirt under it. The coat had brown fur that surrounded the neck of it and a lion's tail that dangled from the end of the coat. He wore tan pants with brown shoes, and held tonfas in each hand.

The other boy had blond hair and was dressed in compete white; his coat also had white fur at his hood and sleeves. He carried a white whip and rode upon a white horse with a long white horn upon its forehead. Along with the whip the boy carried a golden crown.

The black haired teen glared at Mukuro "Unicorn I'm done with you. You were boring me anyways."

"Still so cruel Kyoya," the blond responded.

"Boy," Yamamoto looked over to Mukuro "give the Unicorn some plum cake and white bread as a treat for bringing me a plaything."

"Uhh...." Takeshi was dumbfounded. What did he have to do for who now?

"Oh a new servant?" the Unicorn put a hand to his eyebrow leaning over a bit to get a better view of the 'servant'. "You know what the king said Mukuro, no servants. He doesn't want you killing anybody else," the man continued looking to Mukuro this time but slipped and faceplanted into the rubble.

"Idiot," Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Kufufu, if anyone is going to die. It'll be you by your own stupidity," Mukuro tipped his hat to the horseman still smiling. "Or the cub you bring, by my hands."

The 'cub' glared at the Hatter before silently dashing towards him, pouncing and bringing his tonfas down onto a trident which was used to defend Mukuro. Yamamoto ran around the table to try and stop the fight but as he rounded the table he was stopped by the body of a white horse, he looked up to see the Unicorn smiling down at him.

"Sorry, there's an order from the king to bring any servant of Mukuro's to him." The blond smiled and grabbed onto the front of Yamamoto's shirt pulling him up onto the horse.

"B-but what about them?" Yamamoto asked looking over to Mukuro and Kyoya who were still fighting.

"It's better to just let them be, you wouldn't want to lose your head to either of them..." the other chuckled nervously as though recalling on some painful memories.

The black haired teen noticed that he was facing the opposite of Unicorn; he was sitting behind the blond and was back-to-back with him. He tried to change the way he was sitting but almost slipped off with Unicorn as the horse rode off. They rode, where Yamamoto knew not, they just rode with the only noise was the sound of the horses hoofs stomping the water below it.

"So what's your name servant?" the blond broke the silence.

"Yamamoto!"

"Yamamoto? I'm Dino," each boy grinned.

Oh how the baseball loving boy was so happy to be with Dino and not with the with those skeletons. Yamamoto can't remember when he started to doze while riding the horse, nor could he remembered when his face was in the ground.

Wait...._what!?_

"Come on Squalo this isn't fair, just give me the crown back at least!" Yamamoto heard Dino's voice and lifted his face out of the ground only to have it shoved back into the ground.

"Ushishishi, the heavy sleeper has woken up idiot commander."

"_VOOI!_ I told you not to call me that trash!" while the voice before didn't sound familiar Yamamoto could definitely point out that voice.

"Squarro?" the boy tried to say while his face was still in the ground.

"He knows you?" another new voice chimed in.

"Hey Frog you're too close to the Prince, back off."

"But Senpai-"

"No buts! I'll stab you again Frog," Yamamoto felt whatever the object that was holding his head down move. He lifted his head up again to see three men around him and Dino who was tied to a tree with his own whip.

Squalo who seemed to find clothes since the last time they met was wearing a green tunic that stopped mid-thigh while the sleeves went to his elbows. He wore a belt around his waist and green tights under said tunic with big brown boots. He also wore a brown hat upon his head with a red feather sticking out of it.

Another man had blond hair and was wearing the crown Dino was carrying earlier, his wild hair covered his eyes but a grin bigger than and almost as creepy as Mukuro's was plastered on his face. He wore a silver tunic with red sleeves that too stopped at the elbows and under his baggy sleeves was a tight black undershirt which came to his wrists. A brown vest covered only his chest, his silver tunic was tucked into brown pants and he wore just as brown boots.

The last boy had green hair with markings under his eyes, a huge black frog sat upon his head. He wore a dull-green tunic which came to his knees with sleeves that were much too large for him as they passed his fingers a good inch. Under his tunic he wore brown tights which were met by brown boots. The boy also wore a dull-light-green scarf around his neck which he had to adjust when he talked since it covered his mouth.

"Is this crown from the king of Varia!?" Squalo shouted swiping the crown off of the blonds head and holding it up to Dino.

"What! No, you know he doesn't count as a king," Dino replied.

"Hey idiot commander that's mine! And anyways, even if it isn't bossu's crown we can still steal from any of the rich, right?" the blond smiled stealing the crown back.

"Are you guys like Robin Hood?" Yamamoto just blurted out.

"Hell no, I killed that trash a while back when I took his spot!" Squalo said puffing his chest out, all proud of himself.

"Ushishishi, he was a weakling. The noob here could have takin' him out," the crowned one spoke.

"Are you saying I'm weak Senpai?" Frog adjusted his scarf but looked unfazed which couldn't be said for Squalo who was now glaring daggers at the blond.

"Also," Frog looked to Yamamoto "We steal from the rich but don't give to the poor."

"Keep it for ourselves we do, Ushishishi."

"_VOOI!_ Would you two shut up, and help me think of a plan to get rid of these two morons!?" Squalo shouted at his two followers, pointing to Dino and Yamamoto.

Yamamoto's eyes widened _'Get rid of **US**!?'_

_

* * *

_

_Yay! End of Chappie l'D Okay so as promised here is the cast in order of appearance :  
_

_Yamamoto Takeshi as Alice from Alice in Wonderland (duh). _

_Gokudera Hayato as the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland (which was inspired by a Roleplay where Yamamoto always calls Gokudera a rabbit l'D). _

_Squalo Superbia as a random Shape-shifting Shark and of recently as Robin Hood from....Robin Hood (both times he is introduced he is from the Future Arc)._

_Jirou as the House the Arcobalenos live in.  
_

_The Acrobalenos as the Seven Dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.  
_

_Lal Mirch as the Mother of the Arcobalenos, she could also be interrupted as Snow White herself from you guessed Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.  
_

_Dokuro Chrome as Little Red Riding Hood from Little Red Riding Hood, though she also could symbolize Peter from Peter and the Wolf.  
_

_M.M as the Cat from Peter and the Wolf ( I choose her as the cat because she plays a Clarinet and a Clarinet plays as the Cat)._

_Kakimoto Chikusa as the Mad March Hare from Alice in Wonderland._

_Jo(u)shima Ken as the Wolf from Little Red Riding Hood and Peter and the Wolf.  
_

_Rokudo Mukuro as the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland._

_Birds as the Dormouse._

_Chiaveronne Dino as the Unicorn from the Nursery Rhyme The Lion and The Unicorn._

_Hibari Kyoya as the Lion from the Nursery Rhyme The Lion and The Unicorn.  
_

_Belphegor as Little John of the Merry Men from Robin Hood (He too is from the Future Arc)._

_And Last Fran as Friar Tuck of the Merry Men from Robin Hood (obviously from Future Arc, it's the only time he appears)._

_Well that is all, I hope you enjoyed and please don't be afraid to review.  
_


End file.
